


Delicate (Isn't it?)

by amazingjemma



Series: 1987 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. RPF, British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Off-screen Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: Elizabeth knows she shouldn’t do it and romance between two colleagues never ends well, but she still gives her heart a chance. She knows him far too well and newly founded features finally allows her to see the full picture in HD.





	Delicate (Isn't it?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor's songs aka: delicate, so it goes and new year's day.   
> Enjoy.

Elizabeth wasn’t sure when she started noticing things she hasn’t noticed before. It happened as unexpected as she realized how handsome her co-worker was, with all his quirks and weirdness.

She suddenly knew everything about him and even more; the way he walks so she could recognize his footsteps without even seeing him; the way he gets embarrassed when someone compliments him.

She found herself drowning in his impossibly blue eyes and unable to say anything. It felt like an illusion, a trap he made for her and she blames herself for being that easy to be captured.

She doesn’t like when he’s vaping but he tastes like strawberry when they are filming kissing scenes and she can’t really blame him for that. She can’t figure out why this smell is familiar until that day when she finds old photographs from season one and all the pieces fit together perfectly; she had this bitter strawberry perfume back then Iain _hated._ Now she understands that he didn’t, not really.

She can’t sleep at nights, millions of thoughts crossing her mind. She is not sure what to do, because this happened so abrupt and out of blue that she had no time to identify these feelings she might have for him.

She would grab his hand without the warning and he wouldn’t even flinch and complain how cold her own hands were; she would laugh loudly and he would smile at her without pointing at how loud she is.

He would encourage her every time she can’t remember the lines and laugh it off like it’s not a big deal; he would gently embrace her when they see each other and bury his face in her now long hair and she wouldn’t mind because this feels like heaven.

Elizabeth knows she shouldn’t do it and romance between two colleagues never ends well, but she still gives her heart a chance. She knows him far too well and newly founded features finally allows her to see the full picture in HD.

On his birthday, she arranges a dog therapy for him and he is as happy as a child who get their most welcomed Christmas gift. He almost cries when it’s time to leave; she can’t blame him and finds it adorable when one of the puppies wouldn’t leave his lap, begging for more petting.

He would return the favour later, when it’s a New Year’s eve and she receives a beautifully and aesthetically pleasant bouquet of her favourite flowers and two tickets for the concert of the band she’s been dying to see.

He thinks she will invite one of her best friends, but never him. He’s even more surprised to hear her inviting him to go with her.

And he’ll be damned for thinking he finally has a chance to be with her because when she leans to kiss him, it’s his lips and not a cheek. He doesn’t hope for more, but he’s grateful for spending this night with her and with no one else. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t mind if someone takes a picture of them; he is ridiculously happy and doesn’t care about anyone or anything.

She finally finds her peace and home and it’s not even a specific place.

It’s his arms, and his smell and his eyes watching at her as if she’s the only star in his galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone and thank you for reading :)


End file.
